


【太宰咕哒】《予我朝暮》

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian





	【太宰咕哒】《予我朝暮》

予我朝暮

*

非要形容的话，立香想，太宰治就是一朵带毒的玫瑰，色泽艳丽，芬芳馥郁，十分华丽，明知他剧毒无比，却又忍不住被他吸引，或者说，正是因为他美丽而又危险，可望不可即，才令人心动不已。

还是那句话，得不到的才是最好的。

总之，这个人着实致命。

立香气喘吁吁，她抬眼看着太宰治，见他眼波流转，眉眼含情，有一种介于少年和青年之间的鲜活又堕落的昳丽，能引诱人沉沦。

昏暗的车内也不能阻碍她的视力，立香盯着他的嘴角，那儿染着几道湿红，明显是立香唇妆的遗迹，缕缕殷色泛着水光，染脏了他白玉似的面颊，旖旎缱绻，春光无限。

太宰治顺着她的目光，抬手抚上了唇角，而后露出了然的神情。

“原来如此，立香喜欢在我身上留下痕迹吗？”

立香张口想否认，他却竖起食指抵在她唇前。

在她不解的目光中，他的食指蜷曲，覆在她唇上，略微冰凉的指尖细细摩挲着红唇，从唇珠开始，沿着唇形一路勾勒，最后再回到原处。

虽然口红已经在刚刚的接吻中被他们吃下了不少，但还有细微残留着。

此时他白皙指尖上的红痕，便是最好的凭证。

立香目瞪口呆地看着太宰治把沾着口红的指头往自个儿脸上抹。

她忍不住出声，

“你是笨蛋吗？”

太宰治抹在哪儿？

——眉心。

偏偏他还得意洋洋，

“好看吗？”

“是是是，你最好看——”

“诶，好敷衍啊~”

他拉长的语调似乎在控诉着立香的无情。

于是太宰治拉着立香的手指，触碰他的眉心。

“眉间。”

再覆盖上他的左胸。

“心上。”

立香不明所以，视线跟着他的举动而移动，她抬眼，直直撞入满怀柔情的深鸢中，他含笑时波光流转间尽是沉淀下的深深温柔，足以将她溺毙。

“唯你一个。”

*  
立香是太宰治骗到手的。

顾念旧情的小姑娘完全是半推半就地答应下了，惹得埃尔梅罗二世看立香的眼神活像是误入歧途的少女，而太宰治就是拐骗少女的人渣、罪魁祸首。

埃尔梅罗二世一点也不承认他是用老丈人看未来女婿的眼光打量太宰治的。

呵，身娇体弱，一看就是个小白脸。

甜言蜜语，油腔滑调，不知道哄骗了多少女孩子。

偏偏太宰治顶着立香男朋友的身份向他问好，

“多谢您对立香的照顾。”

这种立香已经是他家的态度气得埃尔梅罗二世差点仰倒。

混蛋！

*  
或许因为立香是他骗到手的，太宰治总是感到不安，尤其今天看见的那一幕，更是加深了对他的刺激。

太宰治倏然一僵。

一个清浅的吻点在他的眉心。

柔软的手正搭在他的肩膀。立香浓密的长睫不住地颤着，秀气的眉头拧成一团，她亦如他一般，被强烈的情绪冲刷着、煎熬着，或是炽烈如火的爱意，或是心意相通的狂喜，或是别的什么。

“不要害怕。”

立香抬手抚平他皱起的眉。

太宰治抓紧她的手，将她抵在后座上，几乎是疯狂地索吻。

就像是用这种方式来印证她的存在一样。

后脑勺被他紧扣着，立香被他吻地近乎窒息。

于是接下来的一切都顺理成章了。

太宰治从衣服的下摆向上摸索着。常年握枪的手布满着厚厚的茧，摩挲在少女细腻柔软的皮肤上激起她一阵战栗。

不断地摸到已经结痂的伤疤时，鸢色的眸子一沉。

即使不是第一次见这些伤疤了，但他还是觉得无比碍眼。

——明明自己身上的伤疤他从来都不觉得有什么

他垂眸，似乎有微凉的细雪落入眼中，很快又消融殆尽。

他好像透过这些伤，看见了少女在战火连天之地，持着剑，立着身。

身后是依稀可见旧时景色的宫阙万间，连绵不绝的山河万丈。

是所有为活着而活着的生命。

而他不过是芸芸众生之一。

太宰治闭上眼睛，连同红鸢下的晦暗一起掩盖。

怎敢奢求救世主只为他停留。

*  
激烈的吻随即变得温柔而缠绵，不断地安抚着。

太宰治看着眼前迷离的鎏金，心满意足地低头轻吻她的眼睑，右手动作也不停，向下滑去，探索幽深的花丛。

“唔——”

鎏金色的眸子里翻起泪光。

粗糙的指腹抚上了花核，在立香叫出声之前，又被他用唇堵住了。

银丝顺着他的嘴角流下来。

“嘘——”

太宰治俏皮地闭上一只眼，给她一个wink。

嘴角的银丝和红肿的唇让他看起来天真纯洁又色气性感。

“会被听见的。”

一边这么说着，一边把食指探入紧致的入口，那根手指拨开了拥挤的穴肉，顺着湿滑的花液，将指尖入得更深，探索这具身体更深处的灼热，将那些层层叠叠的肉蹭过。

立香死死地咬在他的肩头上，以防自己叫出声。

“诶，好痛！立香一点也不怜惜我呢~”

气得立香在他锁骨上咬了一口。

*  
行驶向地下车库的轿车开着前置灯，车窗外突如其来的光亮让立香惊了一下。

“我要进去了。”

太宰治的炽热抵在入口处蓄势待发，含笑的声音甚至带着一点恶趣味。

“不、不，等等——”

还未说完的话卡在喉咙里，太宰治趁着她惊慌地盯着窗外时，倏地挤了进去。

紧致的感觉让他也喘了口气。

立香闷哼一声，不自觉地揪紧了他微卷的黑发。

脑中像是炸开了一朵朵烟花。

怕被人发现的惊恐和突然进入的刺激让她一下子达到了高潮。

他们这算什么？偷情吗？

“你不专心哦，立香~”

车颠了一下，却是他们转换了体位。

女上男下，坐姿使体内的肉棒更加深入。

还停留着高潮余韵的立香被他的动作激地一个劲儿地颤栗，眼泪止不住地流。

太宰治将泪花一点一点地舔舐，顺着泪痕，亲吻她的眼睛。

立香迷离着眼，看太宰治鸢色里流露出他自己也没有察觉到的一丝惶恐。

“看着我，立香。”

“只看着我。”

立香顺从心意地吻上他的眼睛。

“嗯，只看着你。”


End file.
